Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to anti-theft devices for vehicles, and more particularly to an anti-theft device which may be locked in a position to provide a mechanical interlock between the vehicle steering wheel and the foot brake pedal to prevent rotation of the steering wheel, and between the foot brake pedal and the floorboard of the vehicle to prevent the brake pedal from being depressed.